Another World: A Soul Eater Genderbend
by ArdenBF
Summary: In a dimension not so far from here... There lives a boy named Milo Albarn. His parents are divorced, he goes to school like anyone else, until that special day. He's in love with his partner, a scythe named Soul Evans? Soul Eater AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Up On The Way To School

Before we start, here are the name changes: (Some will be the same, and this is based on the anime) And I've kept the personalities, or I've tried to. So they're basically the same character, just think of it like they're in a different body or something. Some of the girls might be tomboys. (Like me! Or at least I consider myself to be.)

DISCLAIMER: I haven't put ALL of the characters in here. This book was from a time when I was still working on finishing _Soul Eater._By the time I made this, I think I was on episode 28. I've also kept some names because I thought they fit the characters and that some names shouldn't change.

Milo Albarn

Soul Evans (Maybe Soul could be a nickname or somethin'.)

Black*Star

Tsubako

Death the Girl

Luke Thompson

Patrick Thompson

Spirit Albarn

Sam Barrett

Matt Naigus

Dr. Felicia Stein

Lord Death

Blaine

Maron (Mare-un) Mjolnir

Crona

Ragnarok

Menuso (Meh-nu-so, male Medusa. Might make a short appearance.)

Milo Albarn walked along the street towards Death Weapons And Meisters Academy, his school. His mom walked along his side. Milo loves his mom, but he doesn't really show it. What he especially didn't like about her was that she cheated on his dad. How Milo missed him...he barely ever got to see him anymore! Milo looked at his mom. Then he looked away.

"What's wrong, Milo?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about Dad, that's all."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"I miss him."

"I do too."

Milo looked up at his mom. Despite her age, (31) she was rather pretty. She wore a green shirt with a cross necklace. Over that, she wore a open black blazer. For the bottom, an office skirt with black tights and high heels. She usually wore her hair down, or up in a ponytail. She has blue eyes. Even though she's 31, she doesn't act the way a woman would at all.

In fact, Milo thinks she acts like a kid most of the time.

"I doubt that..."

Milo has short blonde hair and green eyes. When going to school, he usually wears a yellow sweatervest and a green tie. Under that, a white long sleeved shirt. For bottoms, red jeans with black stripes on them. When fighting with Soul, he wears a long black coat over his vest-shirt. He's kind and cheerful, but has a short temper.

"C'mon, honey! You know I love you. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm your mother!"

Milo looked away. "Like I'd ever consider you my mama..."

Spirit looked down at her son. They both stopped walking. She bent down and put a finger in her sons face.

"Milo, you know I love your dad. So you should respect that, AND me. I know we got a divorce, and I wished we didn't, but we did. But that's all in the past. I don't mind you or your friends having good memories, but seriously, sometimes it's good to forget the past. You remember that divorce, but I wish you'd just let me forget it." Spirit stood up.

"Look, here come your friends right now. Why don't you walk with them the rest of the way to school? I love you. Have a good day." She said, kissing his forhead. She put her hands in her blazer pockets and walked away.

Three girls and three boys walked up to Milo. But one girl was missing. Actually two, a Meister and Weapon were missing. They were sharing the same body together.

Soul walked up to her partner. "Yo Milo, What's up?"

Soul has short silver hair in a chin-length bob and a tan headband with a yellow circle on the side with a mouth that says 'EAT'. She has bright red eyes and pale skin. She usually wears a black and yellow hoodie that is zipped up. She wears a maroon skirt that has pockets and wears black shorts underneath that skirt that are visible. She wears yellow and gold high tops with gray buckles and gray soles. Soul is a tomboy, but calm and reserved. She seems rather emotionless and not caring, but that's really not the case. And she's cool, or she tries to act like she is.

She also rides a motorcycle.

Next is Black*Star. Black*Star has tanned skin and has green eyes. She has short, spikey teal hair in a boyish style. She wears a lose black midriff that exposes her body with a gray star in the middle of her shirt. She has a somewhat muscular build. She has a tattoo on her right arm. She wears black fingerless gloves and gray bracelets attached to her gloves. Under her midriff, she wears a sleeveless short gray shirt. She wears white shorts with black stripes on the bottom with pockets, held up by a belt. The rest of her legs are exposed, and she wears black and gray shoes with a star in the middle and black soles. Black*Star is energetic and kinda obnoxious, but her friends still love her. Even though she brags about herself sometimes, she really is a kind person.

Next is Tsubako. Tsubako is Black Star's weapon. He has black hair that is tied in a low ponytail, and a yellow long sleeved shirt with a dark yellow star on the right side. On his hands, he wears fingerless gloves up to his elbows that are green and black. He wears a gray belt and green jeans with black stripes. He wears black shoes. Tsubako is polite and a kind young man. He cares a lot for his friends and hates to see them hurt.

Next is Death the Girl. Death the Girl is obsessed with symmetry. She has pale skin and yellow eyes that are narrow. She wears a reaper bow-tie and a black closed blazer with gray ruffles at the end and wears a white long sleeved shirt underneath. She wears a black skirt and black Mary Janes with gray stockings. Her hair is in long low pigtails and held by gray holders. She may be obsessed with symmetry, but cares for her friends and their well being and loves her mom.

Next is Luke Thompson. He has short dirty blonde hair and a hat with a blue stripe and looks like it's sewn up. He wears a tie and usually a red sleeveless shirt. He wears blue jeans and brown shoes. He loves his brother and meister, Girl. Nothing can separate him from his brother. He loves his friends, but not as much as Patrick. Luke has blue eyes.

And now, Patrick Thompson. Patrick has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears the same hat and clothing as his brother, but instead of blue jeans he wears blue shorts. He is immature and stupid. You can never really know what's going on in his head.

Milo looked around. Everyone was here. But one Meister was missing...

Everyone started walking towards the school. They stopped and turned around. That missing Meister had arrived!

**_End __chapter_**  
**_So that was the first chapter. Hope you guys liked/loved it!_**  
**_Oh, and this was/is my first story, so just let the name changes go!__ It gets annoying after a while when people keep making fun of names._**

**_Edit: This is from my Wattpad account, like all the other books I've created (or most in case if I decide to make one just for here) so that's why I included that author's note about the names. People made fun of/didn't seem to care for the names, (now that I think about it, some people might've even tried getting me to change the names, but I could just be imagining it) so that's why that's there if this is your first time readin' this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Missing Meister's First Appearance!

The late friend was named Crona. Her weapon was a little black humanoid in her back. Her weapon is named Ragnarok.

Crona isn't much of a tomboy, but I guess she has her moments. She is EXTREMELY skinny. She's also pretty flat-chested and always wears a long, black robe. She has short pink hair and black, depressed looking eyes, also known as narrow eyes.

Crona is timid, naive, and kind of a scardey-cat. Nice Father she has...

Ragnarok is Crona's weapon. She used to be quite muscular, but after Milo purified them both, Ragnarok shrunk and isn't so dangerous anymore.

Ragnarok is pretty much...just a black demon sword humanoid thing...that pops out of her meister's back whenever she pleases. At least it won't hurt Crona when popping out of her back anymore.

Ragnarok is mean and enjoys hurting her meister. She's a bully. A back popping midget bully now, to be exact. (No offense to you midgets out there.)

"There you are, Crona! Hey, we should get going. We won't be late, but we should still get going." Milo said.

Ragnarok punched Crona's nose. "I wanted more pancakes, you female dog!"

"But Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with breakfast! You ate up all the pancakes Sir Menuso made and only saved me one!"

"Female dog! Female dog!"

"I'm not a Chihuahua! I don't know how to deal with Chihuahua's!"

Soon the friends-and tiny bully-were at the doors to the academy.

"Well, let's go in!" Milo opened the doors and he and his friends walked inside.

_End chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Class time! But First...

**Milo's POV**  
I looked at the clock. There was about twenty minutes left until it was time for class.

"So uh...what should we talk about?"

"Ragnarok, stop punchin' Crona." Soul said.

Everyone looked at Crona. Her tiny weapon slapped her head.

"Hey! I don't know how to deal with slaps!"

I walked over to Crona and Ragnarok. I don't know why, but I always like to tease the little weapon.

"Y'know, Ragnarok, now that you're tiny, I feel closer to you. You can't really hurt me anymore."

Ragnarok stared at me. "Hey, I never wanted to be your friend! But I guess since I'm Pinkie's weapon and can't move from her body much, unless we gotta fight, then I guess that makes me yer guys's friend, too."

She looked at Crona. Then she punched her nose. "Stupid Crona! You just had to make wortheless friends! I'm your partner, so **I'M **yer best friend!"

"No, you're a weapon who takes pleasure out of hurting her Meister. You may be my weapon, but you aren't a friend-you're a bully."

Ragnarok stared at Crona.

I stared at Crona.

My friends looked at Crona with their mouths wide open.

"CRONA! YOU IDIOT!" Ragnarok screamed like a baby bird who stepped on a piece of glass. Heck, her scream was loud enough to actually **break **all the glass in the building!

"Hey! You know I can't deal with bullies!"

"Let's just get to class." I said.

"Fine." Ragnarok shrunk back down into her Meister.

We all had the same classes together. First up: Science Class!

We all headed to our room.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to my Mother first. Luke, Patrick, don't follow me. Go to class." Girl said.

"'Kay!"

"See you later, Girl."

I walked into class with my friends and sat down in my seat. I waited for Professor Stein. I wonder...wasn't Lord Death inviting someone today? I think it was someone powerful...

Right?

_End chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Are You Doing With A Warlock?!

**Girl's POV**  
I walked to my Mother's chamber and opened the doors.

And I gasped in shock! A symmetrical game of ping pong!?

With Menuso?!

**WITHOUT ME?!**

**WHAT THE HECK?!**

_**EVERYTHING WAS PERFECTLY ALIGNED!**_

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were gonna play this!?"

"Oh, hiya Girl! Watcha doing?"

"I came to talk to you before class." I pointed at Menuso. "And what's he doing here?"

"I invited him."

"Why?"

"Well, I was pretty bored, but I let everyone know before I invited him so no one would worry."

I looked at Menuso.

"So is that what you're doing here?"

"Well, yeah. Your mom invited me, so...here I am! Tell me, how's Crona doing?"

"She's fine. But Ragnarok..."

"Yeah, Ragnarok is mean. I always wonder about her sometimes."

"That must be hard. A weapon bullying her own meister...and popping out whenever she pleases...cruel, cruel fate." I said, shaking my head.

Menuso looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I've gotta get going. See you two later! And say hi to Crona for me, Girl!" Menuso opened the doors and walked out.

"Hey mom, what time is it?"

"Five minutes until class time, dear."

"Five minutes? Darn, gotta go love you bye!" I said quickly.

I waved to my mom and ran to my first class of the day. Out of breath, I put my hands on the doorknob. I caught my breath for a while. I then pushed down on the doorknob. I opened the door.

"Let's get ready for class, then. It's a good thing that I'm not late."

_End chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Girl's Symmetrical Problem

**Milo's POV**  
"Hey Crona, Menuso said hi."

"Okay."

"_I wonder what that's about."_ I thought, looking away from them. Prof. Stein rolled in on her chair. That meant that class started.

"Hello class. Today we'll be taking a test."

Prof. Stein each gave us a test, and we started working on it.

**TIMESKIP**

"I got a 100%!" I said.

"I got a 99%." Said Soul.

"Crona, you Idiot! Look what you got!" Ragnarok said.

"Look again, Ragnarok. Crona got a 80%." Said Tsubako.

"Opps..."

"You're the idiot, Ragnarok..." Crona remarked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled and pointed at Ragnarok.

"Anyway, I got a 82%." Said Tsubako.

"I got a 60%?! Aw, man!" Luke said.

"That's okay, Luke! I got a 0%!" Said Patrick.

We all facepalmed. "Of course he did." I said to myself.

"I got a 95%." Girl said.

"What about you, Black*Star and Ragnarok?! What'd you guys get?!" We all ask-shouted.

"I got a 76%." Said Black*Star.

We all looked at Ragnarok.

"What about you Ragnarok?!"

"A 45%..."

"And you called me an idiot." Crona said.

"Well, it's P.E. time. Let's go." I said.

**TIMESKIP**

"Let's eat some lunch!"

We all opened our bags. Ragnarok just had an apple.

"Hey Girl, what was so symmetrical about that ping pong game?" Crona asked.

"Mom and your dad were playing with the perfect table and net. Everything was perfectly aligned." Girl said sadly. "Why didn't they tell me?!"

She started banging her head against the table.

"Uh...Girl, you should stop that." Luke warned.

"Yeah. You don't want your skull to crack open, do you?" Soul asked.

"No, I don't. You're right, guys." Girl pulled her head up. A little blood was on her forehead.

"Uh, girl, you have a little somethin' on yer forehead." Soul pointed out.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, Girl?!" Professor Mjolnir came rushing over.

"I'm fine, Mr. Mjolnir."

"How can you say that when there's blood on your forehead?!"

"What?! There's blood on my forehead?! That's not symmetrical!"

"Here we go again." I said.

Soul put a dopey smile on her face and shrugged. "I tried to warn you." She said.

"C'mon, lemme take you to Mr. Naigus. He'll know what to do."

"Okay." Girl stood up, took her lunch with her, and walked off with Maron Mjolnir.

"Hope she's gonna be okay..." Tsubako said hopefully.

**TIMESKIP**

**Soul's POV**  
It's now the end of the day and we went to the nurse's office to check on Girl.

"Hey guys, here's Girl. All she needs is some rest, and she'll be fine." Sam Barrett said.

"I don't know how to deal with Zombie women..." Crona said, as she hid behind Milo.

"I told you that Ms. Barrett is a nice person, Crona!" Milo said.

"I put some stitches in her forehead and wrapped bandages around her head to stop the bleeding." Mr. Naigus said.

"Be more careful next time, okay?" Ms. Barrett scolded.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Thanks, guys! See you tomorrow!" I said.

We walked to the front of the academy and opened the doors. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I said.

Everyone waved at me and Milo. "Bye!" Milo and I headed home. We opened the doors.

"Hi, you two! Welcome back home!" Blaine greeted us from the doorway. He rubbed himself against our ankles. Blaine is a monster cat with a whole bunch of magic. He's kind of a pervert, but he's a caring person.

I bent down and pet the cat. "Hey Blaine, what's for dinner?"

_End chapter_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Goodnight, Milo

"I thought I'd make chicken. I've already finished making it." Said the little cat.

"Okay." Milo said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Alright then, let's eat!" Blaine said. Milo and I followed him to the kitchen. Blaine transformed into his human form. Just one look at him, and I got a nosebleed.

"Oh! This looks good, Blaine. Thanks!"

I was able to finish it fast because of my razor sharp teeth.  
Milo and Blaine were still eating after I finished.

_"Slowpokes." _I thought to myself.

So I cleaned my plate up and put it in the dishwasher.

**TIMESKIP**  
Black*Star called me later that night.

"Hey, wazzup Soul?! I know you were pretty tortured without me around to hear my lovely voice, but I'm here now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh...yeah, okay...I guess. Look, it's not cool to brag about yerself."

"Well, I just did!"

I knew this was going nowhere so I hung up.

"Black*Star has really gotta stop braggin' about herself. I have a feeling she'll regret it some day."  
I walked to my room and fell asleep.

Later that night, I woke up to hear TV static in the living room. I got out of bed and walked to the living room. I hid behind the wall and poked my head out. Milo was talking to Blaine. Blaine was in his cat form again.

"Blaine, you're just a cat. You don't understand."

"I'm sure she'll understand, Milo. Just talk to her tomorrow and tell her how you feel."

"But...Blaine, she might slap me."

"So? What's a little slap gonna do? Of course it will make your face a little red, but she's a girl. It's not like it's gonna hurt, right? Then again, I'm a cat and I've never been slapped before."

"C'mon, Blaine! Soul is a Tomboy and a Scythe, y'know! And that means she has a lot of power!"

_"Hold on...he's talking about__** ME!" **_I thought.

"Just get some rest, Milo."

Milo relaxed on the couch. Then he laughed. "Of course she wouldn't understand! What am I thinking?! I'm hopeless!"

Soon, Blaine was asleep.  
I stopped hiding and showed myself.

"It's alright, Milo. I understand."

"Ack! Soul, you heard everything?!"

"That's right. You're having trouble sleeping tonight, aren't you?"  
I grabbed a milk carton from the fridge and drank out of it.

"I am, actually."

Milo looked up. I put the milk carton back in the fridge.  
"Well then, Milo...why don't we sleep together tonight?"

I held my hand out.

Milo took it.

We walked into my room and went to bed.

We slept on the separate side of my bed, away from each other.

Since then, I think our bond has grown stronger.

_End story/book_  
**Edit: Now that I've reread this book, it seems like a parody.**

**Which is strange since I tried to keep 'em in character.**


End file.
